Domestics
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: Short, sweet, ficlets. Domestic Phan. Pure and utter fluff.
1. Glasses

Dan peered through the gap of Phil's bedroom door, and decided that his boyfriend was, in fact, still sleeping. A small smile crept onto his face as he crept into the bathroom and snatched up the case in which Phil kept his contact lenses in. He rummaged quietly through the cupboards and found a few others which he picked up before silently making his way back into his own bedroom and cleverly hiding them under his pillow.

He then went noisily into the kitchen, banging the cupboard doors as he made himself and Phil a coffee, before taking the steaming mug into his boyfriend who had since pulled the covers and pillows over his head.

'Phil?' Dan asked, smiling as he put the coffee down on Phil's bedside table. 'Philly?' He smirked, pulling the covers back.

'No!' Phil whined, curling up in a ball.

Dan waited, he held up his fingers and slowly counted from three to one.

'Do I smell coffee?' Phil asked suddenly, uncurling himself and sitting up.

'Maybe...'

'Thanks, Dan.' He said, taking the mug off of the table and leaning up to give Dan a quick kiss.

Dan then went into the living room and turned on his laptop, waiting for Phil. He opened tumblr and scrolled through that for a while before Phil finally entered the lounge.

'Daaannn?' He said, plopping down on the sofa next to Dan.

'Yeeeesssss?' Dan mimicked, smiling at his boyfriend.

'Have you seen my contact lenses anywhere?'

Dan arranged his features in what he thought would be a convincing 'let me think for a moment' face, but Phil saw right through it.

'Dan what did you do with them?'

'Nothing!'

'Dan...'

'I like your glasses.' Dan whined, picking them up from the table and putting them on Phil's face (managing not to poke him in the eye but rather poke him in the ear).

Phil huffed and kissed Dan's cheek. 'Have you eaten yet?'

'No, I was waiting for you so we could watch Haiku.'

Phil smiled. 'Come on then, lucky charms?'

* * *

 **A/N: Idk what this is, just little 100-500 word drabbles of cute fluffy domestic Phan...**

 **It's a gift for my beautiful girlfriend when she was feeling sad, so I hope to cheer her up with a little bit of Dan and Phil fluff 3**


	2. Sick-y Germs

Phil pulled Dan closer, his tongue darting out to run along Dan's bottom lip. His boyfriend parted his lips eagerly, returning the kiss.

Dan broke away for a moment, catching his breath.

'Dan, you need to remember to breathe...' Phil laughed.

'I just forget!'

'Try harder!'

They laughed together before Dan kissed him quickly again. 'Can I tell you a secret?'

'What is it?'

'I'm sick and now you have my germs.' He whispered solemnly, before elapsing into giggles as he saw Phil's eyes widen.

'But I don't want your germs!'

'Yes you do.' Dan raised an eyebrow.

'Not your sick-y germs.' He pouted,.

Dan moved in to kiss Phil again but Phil jumped out of the way. 'Ew, no! Dan germs!' He laughed, running around the small room and darting out of the door.

Dan laughed, chasing after him, coughing every so often in his boyfriend's direction.

'No!' Phil moaned, coming to a stop. 'I don't want to be ill!'

'But you won't be...' Dan said incredulously.

'I will be!'

'No you won't, you silly-billy. I'm not really ill.' He giggled as Phil's pout turned into a playful glare.

'You tricked me!'

'And you fell for it.' Dan stuck his tongue out.

'Maybe...' Phil concluded, before kissing Dan again.

Dan readily kissed him back but Phil had a different agenda. He tickled Dan's sides and tummy, eliciting squeals and shouts from him. He lashed his fist out, which collided with the side of Phil's head.

'Oh my gosh, are you alright, Phil?' Dan asked worriedly, taking Phil's head into his hands and examining it.

'I'm fine, Dan, really.'

'I've told you time and time again, Phil. If you tickle me, I will not be held responsible for my actions from then onwards!'

* * *

 **A/N: Next little ficlet... they just get shorter from here but I will admit they're cute... I'm tired and im going to bed after uploading the first 4 parts to this so you can expect longer instalments in the future but for now they shall remain short and sweet**


	3. Anime and Maltesers

'Dan turned the television on, hooking it up to Netflix. He opened the current anime that they were watching together and squinted at it.

'I swear we weren't here...' He muttered.

Phil mumbled something under his breath, looking guiltily at his boyfriend.

'What do you mean 'I may or may not have watched ahead'?!' Dan yelped. 'We're watching this together, Phil! How could you watch ahead?'

'I bought you a bag of maltesers...'

Dan humphed, looking away dramatically.

'And you can have lots of kisses?'

Dan still said nothing.

'And cuddles?'

He glared at Phil.

'I'll go out and buy Ribena for the rest of the month when it's your turn?'

'Sold.' Dan grinned. 'Plus all the other stuff too.' He added, kissing Phil.

'So do you want to watch it, or do you want kisses?'

'Can't I have both?' Dan pouted.

'Not if you want proper kisses...' Phil grinned.

'But...'

'You can have Netflix and Phil now if you would like, cuddles and maltesers included.'

'How can I say no to that?' Dan asked, as Phil went to get the maltesers and a blanket.

When he returned, Dan snuggled into him, as they turned on the anime.

Phil took a malteser out of the bag and fed it to Dan. He took another, and held it in front of his boyfriends mouth, when he opened it and went to eat it, he swerved it away and popped it into his own.

'No fair!' Dan whined as Phil kissed the top of his head and fed him another two.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated**


	4. Existential Crisis

Phil rubbed his eyes as he squinted at the bright light that his phone was emitting as it lit up on his bedside table.

'Dan?' He sleepily answered. 'It's... 3 in the morning, why are you calling me?'

'Phiiillllll...' Was all he said before he hung up. Phil didn't quite know what to think but put his phone back down on the table and turned over.

He heard shuffling, and his door creak open. Dan stood just inside the doorway. 'Phil, am I real?'

'What?' Phil yawned, getting out of bed.

He pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead and Dan sighed. 'Is any of this even real?'

'Dan...' Phil sighed – now was not the time for an existential crisis. He shoved Dan down onto his bed before sleepily falling on top of him.

'I can tell you that you are most certainly real.' He said softly, poking him in the chest. 'And so is this.' He kissed him softly before rolling off of him and pulling the covers snug around them both. He hummed softly and snuggled into his boyfriend, stroking his hair lightly as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: This one was incredibly short, but kinda cute?**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Future parts will no doubt be longer.**

 _Charlotte - I love you very much and I hope that this has cheered you up, my love xxxx_


	5. Too Beautiful

Sunlight streamed through Phil's curtains as he and Dan lay in bed. Dan's eyes flutter open and he looked lovingly at his boyfriend.

Phil put his hands up to his face and looked away dramatically.

'Phil, what?' Dan asked sleepily, pressing a light kiss to Phil's cheek.

'No, I can't!' Phil said loudly, squeezing his eyes closed as Dan tore his hands away from his face.

'Can't what?' Dan asked, slightly worried.

'I can't look at you! You're far too beautiful!'

Dan snorted. 'Really?' Dan said with a grin and rolled out of bed.

Phil peeked an eye open but closed it the second it locked onto Dan.

Dan got something out of a drawer and got back into bed. He then put a pair of sunglasses on and looked at Phil.

'There. You are most certainly too hot to look at with out these!'

Phil giggled and brought their lips together.


	6. Constellations

'We're going to get mugged, Phil.' Dan said, turning to glance at Phil as they laid on the damp grass.

'No, shh, it's romantic.' Phil replied, looking up at the sky.

'If we die, I blame you.'

'We won't die!'

'We're alone in a park in the middle of the night, Phil.'

'I'll protect you.' Phil giggled and Dan snorted.

'Yeah okay, Phil.'

Phil took Dan's wrist in his hand and lifted it limply in the air.

'Come on, Dan, cooperate.' He said and Dan flexed his hand so that he was pointing towards the dark night sky littered with stars.

'Look, that constellation is called Susan.' Phil said matter-of-fatly.

Dan laughed. 'No it isn't.'

'It is! It's a fact! And there is Dil! And Lion!'

'You're so full of lies, Phil.'

'There's Dan, that one has the prettiest, brightest star of them all.'

'You're so sappy, oh my God.'

Phil turned to look at Dan but he was smiling softly.

'Okay, then that one's Phil – that little cluster of stars right there.'

He leant forward and kissed Phil softly. Phil sat up and pulled Dan into his arms.

'We're so going to get mugged.'

* * *

 **im being forced into this as bribery for her to do her homework, shes not even my gf anymore smh what a hoe**


	7. Fire Alarm

Phil looked into the kitchen from the hall and smiled at Dan's soft humming as he danced around the kitchen, flinging things into pans and singing quietly to himself.

He went back to his bedroom and opened up his laptop, waiting for Dan to tell him that dinner was ready.

The next thing he was aware of was Dan cursing loudly and the fire alarm sounding.

Phil leapt up and went to Dan's rescue, but upon seeing that there was no fire and Dan was okay (if a little agitated and annoyed) he relaxed considerably and went to turn off the alarm.

'What happened?' He asked, coming over and putting his arms around Dan.

'I don't know, everything was fine.'

'Are you sure you weren't a little too distracted dancing?' Phil asked and Dan spluttered.

'No, of course not! Okay, well maybe a little. I had this song in my head and I couldn't get it out.'

'Did you want to order a pizza?'

Dan nodded with a sad smile and Phil prodded at the corner of Dan's lips.

'Cheer up, you can always try again tomorrow.' He lightly pecked Dan's lips and went to dial the pizzeria.

* * *

 **thanks to charlotte for the idea for this one -.- shes in history have fun I have a free mwahaha**


	8. Too Early For Breakfast

Phil popped his head around Dan's door to find that he was still sleeping; no surprise there.

Phil smiled softly and clambered onto Dan's bed, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

'Wakey-wakey beautiful, I made breakfast.' He whispered, wrapping an arm around Dan.

Dan groaned and grabbed a pillow from the side of him and whacked it viciously at Phil's face.

He blearily opened his eyes and glanced at his phone.

'Phil, it's eight in the morning, fuck the hell off.' He grumbled but let Phil kiss him nonetheless.

'You want to go back to sleep?' Phil asked teasingly as Dan chased his lip.

'Yes.'

'You don't seem like you do.' He giggled, kissing Dan again.

'Fuck off!' Dan grumbled, pulling away from Phil and tugging the duvet over his head.

'But I made breakfast.'

'I need until at least nine, Phil. _Please go away.'_

Phil whined. 'Daaaaaaaaaan.'

'Shut up, stop whining and let me sleep.'

'You're so mean to me!'

Dan huffed and kissed Phil quickly. 'Please, Phil? Come back in an hour?'

'Fine, you meanie.' Phil trudged out of his room but found himself now too awake to go back to sleep so begrudgingly he got up and went to find Phil in the living room.

He sat close to Phil and rested his head on his shoulder.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay.'

'More kisses please?'

'Always has to have everything his own way.' Phil said with a laugh, shaking his head but indulged him anyway.

* * *

 **yay more, that was bc of 3 completed pieces of hw so I suppose you can expect regular updates now bc she gets a hell of a lot of history homework**


	9. Lost In Tesco

'Phil? Phil!' Dan called, looking down the aisles of Tesco; he couldn't see his boyfriend and he'd finished putting things into their trolley and was ready to pay.

Frowning, he looked quickly, growing slightly worried for the older man and his tendencies to attract weird people.

Dan pulled out his phone and phoned Phil, he picked up after four rings.

'Phil you dick, where are you?'

'Huh? Where are you?' Phil asked, feigning innocence.

'Don't give me that.' Dan laughed. 'Ah-' and hung up.

He laughed to himself, shaking his head as Phil froze like a deer in the headlights, in the confectionary aisle, piling sweets into a basket.

'Phil, we are _not_ buying all of those.'

Phil pouted. 'Please?'

'Choose three things, not twenty-three.'

Phil huffed and began putting things back on the shelves.


	10. Ice Cream Testing

'Phil, when I said I'd buy us ice cream, this was not what I had in mind.' Dan said, licking at his vanilla cone.

'But Dan…' Phil whined. 'How will I know which one is the best?'

He pointed to the next flavour and waited as the lady behind the counter scooped a tiny spoonful of it and handed it to him.

'Phil, you are a grown man, just pick one!' Dan cried, conscious of the growing line of children behind them.

'Can I try the raspberry ripple please?' Phil asked but Dan shoved him out of the way.

'He'll have that one.' He said and put a couple of pounds onto the counter and took the ice cream from her, handing it to Phil.

He pushed Phil out of the parlour before he could argue.

'Dan! I didn't even taste this one yet! What if it's horrible?'

'Taste it then.'

Phil licked it.

'I don't like it'

'Are you kidding me.'

'Yeah, it's fine, thank you for the ice cream, Dan.'

'You are such a dork I swear to God.'

* * *

 **so much homework wtf why does she have so much**


	11. Eyelash

When Phil woke up, Dan was still sleeping. They still slept separately a lot of the time, but both of them liked to cuddle so lately they had been falling asleep together. Currently, they were in Dan's bedroom.

Phil glanced down to where Dan laid nestled into his side, eyes closed and an eyelash on his cheek.

Phil blew it away softly and Dan wrinkled his nose up and for a moment Phil was worried that he had woken Dan up but his face relaxed and he remained asleep.

Phil ran a hand through Dan's hair softly, curled from sleep and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

Dan's eyes fluttered open and he looked sleepily up at Phil and smiled.

'I didn't mean to wake you up.'

''S okay.' Dan mumbled and turned his head so that it was buried in Phil's chest. ''M gonna sleep now.'

'Okay Dan, sleep well.' Phil smiled, reasoning that it was still early. 'Love you.'

'Mm, you too.' Dan replied through a yawn.


	12. Sick Phil

Dan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he walked down the road and seeing that it was Phil calling him (no surprise there) he answered it with a small smile playing at his lips.

'What do you want?' He asked, though he knew that Phil would be able to hear the affection in his voice.

'Hurry home?' Phil asked softly and Dan sighed softly.

'Bad?'

'Not worse, just miss you.'

'I'm buying you medicine you spork.'

'I know, I miss you though.'

'So needy.' Dan laughed and he could imagine the pout on Phil's face as he whined.

'Daaaaaan.'

'I'll be as quick as I can, okay?'

'Then again, I don't want to infect you.' Phil said sadly.

'Shut up you baboon. I'm buying you medicine and then I'll be home for cuddles, yeah?'

'Okay, Dan. I love you.'

'I love you too, now try and have a little sleep and I'll wake you when I'm back, it'll make you feel better, okay?'

'Wanna cuddle.'

'I know you do, I'll be cuddling you when you wake up.'

'Mkay, Dan.' Phil said through a yawn and Dan hung up the phone, smiling softly.

* * *

 **For my beautiful bestie ^-^ while she didn't actually _finish_ her history homework, she has had a hard day today so ive decided to post this anyway (and the next chapter which should be out tonight too) and you can also be expecting a cute lil au that should be a good few thousand words (im hoping like 5k+ but im not sure yet there isnt really a plan) so keep an eye out friendos**


	13. Cactus

Dan let out a breath as he closed the front door, frowning as he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way out of the apartment block.

He walked down the street, not really knowing where he was going, but just sort of wanting to be out.

Phil was sad again.

It wasn't like Phil was sad a lot; Phil was actually quite a happy person but these past few weeks he'd just had little spells of being just, well, sad.

With no rhyme or reason and even Phil didn't know why he just felt down and Dan didn't really know how to deal with it, how Phil wanted him to deal with it because when Dan was sad he either wanted cuddles and lots of them or Phil to stay away but not necessarily away away and ugh, it was all so confusing.

If Dan didn't know how he wanted Phil to react when he was sad, how the hell was he supposed to know how to react when Phil was sad?

Storming out probably wasn't top on the list, in hindsight.

Dan stopped dead in his tracks and let out a little laugh, realising it was indeed Saturday and so the market was set up on this street.

Meaning, the flower stall was here.

Meaning, there were around fifteen tiny little cactuses for a pound each and Dan smiled, picking up the tray and thinking 'to hell with it' and buying the lot of them.

He unlocked the front door and put the tray of cacti on the kitchen counter, and went to find Phil.

He could see that Phil's eyes were a little red, a tell tale sign that he'd been crying.

Dan rushed over to him and pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead.

'Please don't be sad anymore, Phil.' Dan whispered.

Phil let out a shaky breath and Dan knew that it was because of him that Phil had cried; he should have stayed. Should have been there for him instead of running away.

'Come on.' Dan said, getting up and extending a hand to Phil.

'Don't wanna.' Phil whined softly, shaking his head.

'I have a surprise for you, you'll love it, I promise.'

'Promise?' Phil said, perking up slightly.

Dan nodded and Phil took his hand, letting Dan lead him into the kitchen.

Dan smiled as Phil's eyes lit up and he rushed over to the kitchen counter, immediately reaching out to stroke one and letting out a yelp and sucking on his finger.

'Idiot.' Dan said, putting an arm around Phil's waist.

'You bought these all for me?'

'No Phil, I bought them because I suddenly have a thing for cacti and want to surround myself with them, yes I bought them for you.'

'Thank you.' Phil said softly and Dan knew he meant for more than the plants.

'Where are we going to put them all? I really didn't think this through…'

'This one is Susan, and this one is Susan two, and this one can be Dil and this one is Tabitha and this one is Johnathon the Minnow and this one-'

'Oh God.' Dan deadpanned. 'What have I done?'

* * *

 **Christ this ones long - 534 words wtf these are normally like 170 wow, enjoy!**


	14. Dan's Hair Issues

Dan let out yet another frustrated sigh and settled for brushing his curled fringe out of his face, only for it to flop back where it started.

'You okay?' Phil asked, glancing up from his laptop screen at Dan.

Dan huffed and nodded. 'My hair is so shit, I straightened it this morning.'

'It looks fine.'

Dan glared at Phil. 'No. It's bloody awful.'

Phil closed the lid of his laptop and shuffled along the sofa to Dan and wrapped an arm around him.

'I'm so pathetic, getting so upset over my hair.' Dan sighed, nestling into Phi's chest.

Phil threaded his fingers through Dan's hair. 'Don't worry, Dan. I think you're hair looks very cute like this.' He pressed a kiss to Dan's curls and Dan whined softly.

'Phillllll.'

'Daaaannn.' Phil mimicked, pressing another kiss to his head.

* * *

 **sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I might just do an update each Friday or smth, im running out of ideas .**


	15. Waking Up Next To Phil

'Dan?' Phil's voice roused Dan from slumber as he whined softly and turned to face Phil, eyes still closed and still buried mostly under the duvet.

'Daan?'

Dan grumbled softly and kept his eyes closed.

'Not that I don't love you more than anything in the world but is there a reason that you've been sleeping in my bed constantly for the past two weeks?'

Dan opened one eye and looked up at Phil before closing it again and mumbling something softly.

'What was that?'

He mumbled again.

'Dan. You know very well I can't hear you.'

'I like to wake up next to you, okay?' Dan said louder, frowning up at Phil.

Phil's expression softened and he pressed a kiss to his forehead. 'I thought you were going to tell me you broke your bed or something.' He laughed, letting Dan snuggle into his arms.

* * *

 **who else is dying bc tatinof?**

 **updates friday now**

 **comments / prompts are greatly appreciated guys**


	16. Cat

Dan looked around for a pen, popping the cap off and adding 'MILK' to their shopping list that was stuck to the fridge.

'Phil?' Dan called and when he got no response, he walked up to Phil's bedroom.

He had his hand on the door knob when he heard Phil's panicked voice calling. 'Don't come in!'

Dan frowned and waited for Phil to open the door.

'Heeeeyyyy Dannnnn…' Phil said with a smile as he slipped out of his bedroom.

'Phil? What's going on?'

'Nothing. Nothing at all.' He said, though his eyes were rapidly filling with water.

Dan's hand was immediately on Phil's arm. 'You okay? What's going on?'

'I'm not crying…' He sniffled.

'Phil…'

'I'm not! I promi-' He sneezed.

Ah. So Phil was having an allergic reaction to something. Dan frowned sceptically. 'What's in your bedroom, Phil?'

'Nothing. I'm just sorting something out for a video and I wanted it to be a surprise.'

'Don't lie to me, Phil.' Dan said gently.

'I found h-him and I couldn't just leave him… It was raining and… He would have died, Dan!'

'Are you telling me that you brought a cat home?'

'…Yes?'

'Phil! We could get in so much trouble!'

'I know b-but… He was going to die and he's so precious and little. He's just a baby, D-dan.' Phil sniffed, actually starting to cry this time.

'Hey, hey, no, don't cry, Phil.' Dan said, pulling Phil into his arms and stroking his back soothingly. 'It's okay, he won't die.'

'But we can't keep him here…'

'We can take him to a shelter.' Dan said, pushing Phil's bedroom door open and going to the tiny grey kitten on the floor in the corner of his room, lapping at a saucer of milk.

'What if he doesn't find a home? What if no one loves him? I love him, Dan.'

'I know you do.' Dan said soothingly and scooped the tiny feline up. 'He's adorable though, he'll be snapped up by a loving family in an instant.'

'B-but we could be his loving family.'

'Phil… You know our lease doesn't allow pets.'

'We could move somewhere that does…'

'Don't you like our apartment, Phil? You want to move just for a cat?'

'I love our apartment!' Phil said almost defensively. 'Of course I do! I just love Timothy too.'

'Timothy? Really, Phil?'

Phil took the cat out of Dan's hands and kissed it on the head. He sneezed again.

'You're allergic to him! We couldn't have a cat, Phil, you'd be constantly sneezing and you'd have itchy eyes and…'

'I love him!'

'We can't keep him!'

Phil's eyes started watering up again and he held the cat close to his chest. 'Please, Dan…' He said ever so softly.

'Stop being such a baby Phil and think about this realistically!' Dan said, his voice raised a little but only a little. 'You are allergic to him. We would have to move out and find a new apartment as nice as this one and you know how stressful moving was for us. And can I repeat you are ALLERGIC?'

Phil sniffled and nodded. 'Please don't shout, Dan, I know we can't keep him… I know… I just…'

'I'm sorry.' Dan said, pressing his lips to the side of his head and letting Phil rest his head on Dan's shoulder.

'He'll get a loving family in an instant and he'll grow up to be a happy healthy cat.'

'Yeah.'

'Come on, grab your coat.'

'Yeah.'

* * *

 **Happy Friday!**

 **Would you guys prefer it if I updated twice a week? Like Wednesday's and Fridays?**

 **I'm thinking of writing an actual one shot based off this idea, thoughts?**


	17. Bath

Phil giggled as Dan traced his finger tips lightly over his bare stomach, his laughter bouncing off the bathroom walls.

Their rubber duck sat on the side and Dan was eyeing it, wondering as to whether he should put it in the bath with them or not.

Phil had (of course) put far too much bubble bath in than was needed and so they were sitting in a mountain of soft foam that tickled their skin and Phil got into his hands to blow towards Dan.

Phil had put some on Dan's face and remarked that he should go without shaving for a while and see how a beard looks and Dan had laughed at that – as if.

Whilst Dan had put some on Phil's head and said that he should really try to stay alive until he's old and white haired because it suits him and Phil had promised to try not to die as long as Dan did too and then he'd also given Dan white foamy hair.

Phil was the first to reach for the rubber duck, it plopped into the water as he swatted it off of the side and sent a few bubbles flying up into the air and then it aimlessly bobbed above Phil's lap before it turned upside down and sank.

'Wow.' Dan said, eyebrow raised as he looked at the duck at the bottom of the tub. 'You had one job.'

Phil giggled and plucked the duck out of the water, tossing it back onto the side (where it knocked over a bottle of body lotion).

* * *

 **i feel like this is a slightly different style to my usual.**

 **Ah it must be the lack of dialogue wow normally its legit a conversation with some descriptive words around it**

 **thoughts?**


	18. Pokemon Go

Dan grabbed Phil's shirt as he almost walked into the road. Again.

'Phil, there are cars!'

'But I have to catch this Zubat!' Phil exclaimed and Dan sighed.

'It's literally CP19 you dork.'

'I need it though.'

'You don't.'

'I do.'

'Phil, you don't need to waste your pokeballs on such weaklings!' Dan cried, reaching out and snatching Phil's phone out of his hand.

'Dan!'

'Ugh, fine.' Dan rolled his eyes and handed the phone back to Phil, who happily caught it.

After about six tries.

'It's a gengar!' Dan cried, catching it on his own phone after throwing a berry at it.

Phil excitedly missed four times and then found he had run out of pokeballs.

Dan snorted. 'Well, Philip, maybe if you didn't waste all of your pokeballs on that stupid zubat, you would have caught the gengar like I did.'

Phil pouted and Dan simply laughed.

* * *

 **fun fun fun with pokemon go**

 **sorry this is late lol i was at a friends house**


	19. Flower Crowns

'I like this one.'

'No, the flowers are too small and that's not a good colour.' Dan replied, tossing the flower crown aside and picking up another (with fairly large yellow flowers). 'This one's better suited to your personality I think, and it looks good.'

Phil grinned at Dan, tongue poking through teeth and Dan giggled.

'Phil you're so cute.' Dan laughed.

'I am not cute, I am dark and mysterious and scary.' He said, puffing his chest up and putting his hands on his hips.

The flower crown did not help with his dark and mysterious persona. Dan laughed. 'So cute.'

Phil picked up a flower crown and put it on Dan's head.

'This one is very you, I think.'

'Only the darkest of colours will do.' Dan agreed, nodding as he admired the deep blue flowers on his head in the mirror.

'Are we going to buy them?' Phil asked excitedly, taking his off and holding it between his hands.

'Do you want to? I brought us in here for a laugh.'

'Yes! I do!'

Dan laughed and took their flower crowns to the till. 'Fine, I'll get them for us.'

'Thank you, Dan!'

'You're too cute for me to resist.'

* * *

 **because we need dan an phil in personality representative flower crowns**


	20. Sick Dan

Phil hovered outside of Dan's door, peering through the gap to see if he was awake. It didn't look like he was, but Phil pushed it open anyway and put a mug down on his bedside table, sitting down on the bed and stroking Dan's hair gently.

Dan groaned and opened his eyes.

'How are you feeling?' Phil asked softly.

'Bleugh.' Dan replied, wrinkling his nose.

'I made you a hot chocolate.'

'Thank you.' Dan said gratefully, leaning up slightly and Phil passed him the steaming mug and watched as Dan's face relaxed as he took a sip.

'Cuddles?' Phil asked, moving to climb in the bed next to Dan but Dan shook his head.

'Not to be dramatic, but I think I'm dying.' He said through a stuffed up nose and Phil couldn't help but laugh.

'Dan, you have a cold.'

'No seriously, I think I'm on my last legs. My time has come. God always did hate me.'

'Dan. You're not dying. And even if you were that's all the more reason to cuddle you.'

'But I'll infect you.'

'And then I could die with you. I couldn't be apart from you, Dan.' Phil said with a smile, clambering in next to Dan's hot body and wrapping an arm around him.

Dan rested his head on Phil's chest. 'I was not prepared for such deep sentimental shit this early in the morning, Phillip.'

'It's one in the afternoon.'

'Shut up, I'm sick.'

* * *

 **i figured dan would probably have man flu**


	21. Toothbrush

'Daaaaan?' Phil's voice called from the bathroom over the sound of the running tap.

'Yeah?' Dan called back, walking towards the bathroom and catching sight of Phil in the mirror, shirtless and with his fringe pushed back off of his forehead.

'Have you seen my toothbrush?'

'No?'

Dan pushed the door further open and came into the bathroom, looking to the side of the sink where only his toothbrush was, and not Phil's.

'I seem to have misplaced it.'

'You're not using mine.'

'Why not?'

'Because! That's unhygienic!'

'You've had my tongue down your throat and besides, me not brushing my teeth is unhygienic.' Phil pouted and Dan snorted.

'I think we have a spare that you can use until we find wherever the heck yours has gone.'

He opened the cupboard under the sink and rifled through it, pulling out an unopened tooth brush and handing it to Phil.

'There. Now brush your teeth and come to bed so I can kiss you.' He laughed, sauntering out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **i dont even know what this is**


	22. Christmas Jumper

'What the hell is that?' Dan asked with a laugh as Phil came into the kitchen one cold morning, dressed in an incredibly large, incredibly fluffy jumper with a massive red pom pom on the front and antler designs.

'It's my new Christmas jumper!' He said excitedly.

'Phil, it is literally November and that is the worst thing I have ever seen.'

'Come on, Dan, it can't be the worst thing.'

'It is.'

'It's warm and snugly though.' He put his hood up and Dan laughed again.

'Oh god, it gets worse!'

Dan denied all memories of this conversation when Phil woke up the following morning to see Dan curled on the sofa in the browsing position, jumper on, hood up and all.

* * *

 **fun fact i actually own this jumper and i live in it and it is the best stfu dan**

 **sorry i completely forgot to upload this on here? just on ao3 lol**


	23. Cereal

'Phil, I bought you a present!' Dan exclaimed, hands held behind his back and he watched as Phil's eyes excitedly lit up.

Dan brought his hands to the front and Phil let out a short laugh. 'Dan that is a multipack of cereal.'

'Yep. So now you won't have to eat mine, you have a variety and they're the perfect size for a snack.'

'But these are literally for five year olds.'

'Hence why they're perfect for you then!'


	24. Fish Schools

'Do you think fish have actual schools like in Nemo?' Phil's voice cut through the darkness and Dan groaned softly, twisting in bed to face him.

'What?'

'A group of fish is called a school, right? So what if they're actually in a school and they're learning things and going on school trips like in Finding Nemo.'

'Phil.'

'Yeah?'

'Have you got any idea what time it is?'

Dan saw Phil glance around and check his phone and heard a soft 'oh' leave his lips.

'Yes 'oh'. Did you really need to wake me up to talk to me about fish schools?'

Phil didn't say anything and so Dan nestled closer to him, draping an arm over Phil's waist and letting out a sigh, closing his eyes and easily falling back asleep.


	25. Pancakes

'I told you this was a bad idea!' Dan laughed as Phil sloshed the pancake mix all over their oven top.

'Oh okay, mister 'yes! Let's make pancakes, Phil!''

'Shut up, you're spilling it!'

Phil held it over the heat until it firmed a little and then lifted it, ready to flip.

'Phil I swear to god, it isn't ready yet.'

'It's ready, Dan, it's so ready it was born ready.'

He flipped the pancake in the pan and it landed half in the pan, ripping in half and sending the larger half splattering onto the floor.

'I told you!'

'Okay, you have a go then if you're so good!'

Dan held his pancake mix over the heat and ignored when Phil told him that it was ready to be flipped; he didn't want it to be underdone on one side after all.

'Okay, prepare for the most perfect pancake you have ever seen.'

Dan lifted it off of the heat and flipped the pancake, it landed perfectly in the pan but Dan pouted at Phil's laughter.

'Dan it is completely burned.'

'I can see that!'

'Let's just go to Tesco.'


	26. Siri

Dan grumbled as Siri picked up on his voice and opened automatically.

'Good night, Siri.' He said with a sigh, having found that as an efficient way to get rid of him quickly.

'Ah, it is 5.08pm.' The robotic voice replied.

'Um, excuse you, Siri, don't shame me, I can go to bed at five if I want to.'

'Dan?' Phil said, popping his head around Dan's bedroom door.

'Hm?'

'Are you arguing with Siri again?'

'He's judging me! I can sleep whenever the hell I want to! Time is a social construct!'

Phil laughed softly. 'Siri is a robot with no logic, go and fight Apple.'

'Okay, I'll go and fight them. Come with?'

'I'll come cheer for you for moral support. But if you die then I don't know first aid and I don't do well with blood so I'll just come home and convert your bedroom into a place for my house plants to thrive.'

'You are an absolute twat and I hate you.' Dan laughed, lobbing one of his pillows across the room at Phil.


	27. Winter

The good thing about winter was that it gave them a perfect excuse to wrap up warm and cuddle.

The bad thing about winter was when they both woke up sweating during the night because they had laden Dan's bed with blankets and their bodies were radiating enough heat to warm a small house.

Dan blinked in the darkness, peeling his body away from Phil's and throwing a couple of blankets on to the floor.

'We really need to figure out sleeping arrangements.' He said softly and Phil grunted in response.

'I don't mean for you to sleep in your bed.' Dan clarified. 'It's just that we go to sleep freezing cold and wake up sweating. It's ridiculous.'

'We'll catch a cold.'

Dan turned to face Phil.

'Because we keep throwing the blankets off and then we're cold again and so the sweat will dry and we'll catch a chill.'

'Where did you learn that, Wikipedia?' Dan laughed softly.

'Nah, my mum told me.'

'Good old Catherine.' Dan said and Phil laughed.

'Seriously though, we need to do something.'


	28. Pokemon Moon

'Hey, Dan?' Phil asked, coming into Dan's room and Dan didn't look up from his 3ds.

'Yeah?'

'Have you eaten today?' He asked and Dan bit his lip, glancing up at Phil's raised eyebrows.

'Um… My Pokemon needed to be trained?'

'Dan, I know you're obsessed with the game, so am I, but you can't not eat! Your Pokemon can wait.'

Dan huffed and put the ds down on the bed.

'Did you want to order a take out?'

Dan nodded. 'Pizza?'

'Of course.' Phil grinned and left, the second he was out of the door Dan picked up his game again.


	29. Sad Dan

Hurting his beautiful boyfriend was literally the last thing on this earth that Dan would ever want to do.

And yet here he found himself pushing Phil away to wallow in his sadness in his bedroom and it wasn't even like he had a real reason to be sad, he just kind of… Was.

And normally Phil would try to cheer him up in an innumerable amount of ways and normally it would work.

But Dan pushed him away and hid in his bedroom, chest feeling heavy.

Hurting Phil was bad. Phil had to be some sort of literal angel and there was no way in hell that Dan deserved him and yet Phil loved him anyway.

So Dan left his bedroom and pushed Phil's bedroom door open, finding Phil half asleep in the dark and he pushed back the covers, snuggling into Phil and letting a small smile grace his lips as he felt Phil's arm go around him, holding him close.

''M sorry.' Dan said softly.

''S okay, Dan.' Phil replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Dan's head.


	30. Papyrus

'Guess what, Danny!' Phil said with a grin, using his 'nickname' that he rarely used outside of videos.

'What?' Dan replied.

'I'm going to get closer to my character of Papyrus by making you some amazing spaghetti!'

Dan laughed. 'It had better be edible

'Of course it will be! You doubt me?!'

'I doubt Papyrus.'

'I take personal offence to that.'


	31. Duvet

'Ow! Fuck!' Dan cried, waking Phil suddenly.

'What happened?' Phil asked sleepily, opening his eyes to see Dan clutching his face through the darkness.

'I literally just whipped myself in the eye with the duvet'

Phil couldn't help but laugh a little. 'Are you okay?'

'Don't laugh! I'm like, bleeding out of my eye or something!' Dan whined as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

'Sorry, sorry.' Phil said. 'Show me?' He said, flicking on his lamp and he looked at Dan's red and streaming eye. 'I think you'll survive.' He said with a smile, kissing Dan on the forehead.


	32. Fish

'We should get a fish.' Phil said suddenly one evening.

'Do you actually want a fish?' Dan asked, eyebrows raised.

Phil shrugged. 'Dunno. Fish are pretty cool though, I bet we could look after one.'

'You can barely take care of your houseplants.'

Phil sighed softly. 'Yeah, I suppose you're right.'

They fell back into a comfortable silence.

'We could get a silver one though, we could get one that looks really cool.

Dan shrugged. 'If you want.'

'Really?' Phil asked, eyes wide.

'Why not? Then when you inevitably kill it I'll have a proper argument next time you have a tantrum over getting a hamster.'

Phil pouted. 'Daaaaaaan. I do not throw tantrums!'

Dan snorted. 'Sure.'


	33. Giraffes

'Phil… What are you doing…?' Dan asked, coming into the living room and looking tiredly at Phil who sat by the open window, gazing into the sky.

'Looking for aliens.' He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.'

'At five in the morning?'

'That's the time the giraffe's are most active!'

Dan laughed softly. 'Are you still going on about the giraffe thing?'

'They're aliens, I'm telling you! Have you seen them?!'

'Come to bed.'

'But-'

'Philllll.' Dan whined and Phil looked around to see Dan pouting. 'I have no one to cuddle.'

Phil gave Dan a gentle smile. 'Fine.' He said and shut the window, taking Dan's hand and walking to his bedroom.


	34. Towel

Dan watched amusedly as Phil walked out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom.

'Oh, we've upgraded to four now, have we?' He said with a smirk, making Phil jump.

Phil turned around, one towel on his hair one around his shoulders, one around his waist and one in his hand.

'It's cold and I need one to dry my legs so I can stay wrapped up in the others.' He defended himself.

'You know, Phil, most people only use one towel.'

'Well then they're missing out on the good life, clearly.'

Dan laughed. 'Seriously though, if you're going to use four towels can you at least put them back in the bathroom so I can have one when I shower?'

'Yeah, sure.' Phil replied and went to dry himself off.

The four towels ended up on the floor in Phil's bedroom and not an hour later Dan was shouting at Phil to bring him a towel.

'I'm not looking, don't worry!' He said, opening the door a little and tossing a towel in.

'Phil, you are literally my boyfriend. We literally have sex.'

'Manners are important!' Phil replied, shutting the door and Dan laughed, picking up the single towel that Dan had brought him.


	35. Gaming

'Phil, I am literally going to slap you!' Dan exclaimed as Phil jumped off of the cliff in their game for the third time, yet another life being deducted.

'I can't help it!' He laughed as he was re-spawned.

'Phil, no!' Dan screeched, reaching on impulse to slap Phil.

'I'm sorry!' He giggled, shielding himself from Dan's hand. 'I can't get past this bit!'

'You're just really bad at this game!'

As Phil went over the edge, Dan turned to Phil, pelting him with the controller as they laughed.

'Phil. We have one life left. If you fall off of that damned cliff one more time, it's game over. Got it?'

'Got it. I'll do it this time, I can feel it.'

Neither of them spoke as they concentrated.

'PHIL, NO!'


	36. Sleepy Phil

'Are you coming to bed anytime soon, Dan?' Phil asked, pyjamas now on as he walked bare foot into the living room.

'I don't really feel tired yet.' Dan replied, putting his laptop down on the table as Phil sat down next to him and curled into his side.

'That's because you were asleep all day.'

Dan hummed in agreement and ran a hand through Phil's hair as he rested his head on Dan's shoulder.

'You should come to bed to cuddle me though.' Phil said sleepily, lazily throwing an arm around Dan's waist and sighing lightly as his eyes fell closed.


	37. Picnics in Winter

'We should go on a picnic.' Phil said, and Dan looked up from where he was wrapped in his duvet on his bed, eyebrows raised in doubt.

'It's literally December and it's minus two degrees.' He said flatly and Phil pouted.

'But we haven't been on a picnic in forever!' Phil whined and Dan rolled his eyes.

'That's because it hasn't been warm in forever.'

It was a few hours later when Dan allowed himself to be dragged out of his warm bed by the hand and led into the living room where Phil spread his arms proudly with an expectant 'ta-da!'

Dan laughed gently and kissed Phil's cheek, looking at the picnic rug set up on the living room floor by the lit fire and assorted snack foods laid out.


	38. Blanket Forts and Pokemon

Dan came into Phil's bedroom, frowning in confusion at the sight of Phil's bed- all lumpy with pillows and duvets everywhere, and what looked like a Phil shape under it all.

'Um, Phil?' Dan said, coming closer and prodding at the duvet.

'Yes?' Came the muffled response.

'What are you doing?'

'Playing Pokemon.'

'Right. Any specific reason you're under there?'

Phil popped his head out and grinned. 'It's cold. You should try it.'

Dan laughed and Phil pulled back the covers, making space for Dan.

Dan clambered in and Phil pulled the covers back over them and nestled into Dan as he fought a Pokemon battle.


	39. Icy Mornings

'Phil, I swear to god, stop running!' Dan yelled after Phil as he ran down the street outside their apartment.

'Come on, Dan!' Phil laughed and glanced over his shoulder at Dan.

'Phil! You're going to hurt yourself!' Dan shouted, just as Phil slipped on the ice and fell onto the ground.

Dan rushed over to Phil, and knelt down by him, panting.

'The one time you decide to actually run, I swear to god, don't you know not to run when it's icy?' He snapped, prodding at Phil's leg and ankle.

Phil yelped and Dan helped him up.

'Can you walk?'

'Yeah, I think so.' Phil replied and Dan took his hand, helping him back to their apartment.

'You sure you're okay?' Dan asked worriedly and Phil nodded.

'Yeah, I promise.'


	40. Clingy Dan

'Dan, I'm literally in the middle of filming.' Phil said with an exasperated laugh to his boyfriend who had wrapped himself around Phil's middle on his bed and was nuzzling his neck.

'Do it later.' Dan mumbled against his skin and pushed him down onto the bed, snuggling into him.

'Aw, have I been neglecting you, Danny?' Phil teased and Dan made a noise of indignance and clutched at Phil tighter.

'Film later. Hug now.' He whined gently and Phil laughed, wrapping an arm around him and pressing a kiss to his head.

'Okayyyy then, Dan. May I just remind you though that this means I'll have you being all clingy on film for future reference, seeing as my camera is still filming.'

Dan squeaked but didn't move, nestling his head further into Phil's neck and Phil yelped as Dan nipped it sharply.

'Ow! Dan!' Phil whined and swatted Dan lightly. 'Phil is friend, not food.' He said, and yelped again.


	41. Online Shopping

'Phil, did you order something?' Dan asked, carrying a package up from the front door.

'Ah there it is!' Phil exclaimed, excitedly taking the package from Dan.

'What is it?' Dan asked as Phil opens it.

'It's a little cat lamp! And when you tap it it changes colour!'

'Right.' Dan said. 'When did you order that?'

'The other day, I wonder where the other ones are.'

'...Other ones?'

'I ordered a little light up mushroom that plugs in at the wall and a backpack with a cat on it and some glow in the dark star stickers for us to stick on the ceiling somewhere.'

Dan raised his eyebrows. 'Phil you really need to get some self control.'

'I can't help it! I just like nice things! I didn't get anything that isn't essential, anyway.'

'Since when is a light up mushroom night light essential?'

'It isn't a night light!' Phil said indignantly. 'It's just something cool!'

'Right.' Dan nodded and Phil pouted.

 **Sorry I've been bad at updating lately haha, also I wanted to thank my lovely anon called Charlotte for all of your reviews it really made my like week :D I wanted to thank you properly in a pm but you never pm'd me your username :(**


	42. Supermarket

Dan unloaded their shopping onto the conveyor belt at the check out and turned to look at Phil with a raised eyebrow.

'When did these make it in to the trolley?' He asked and Phil bit his lip.

'Um, when you forgot bread and you went to quickly get it?'

'Phil, you're worse than a three year old.' He said picking up the marshmallows.

'Please?' Phil asked, eyes wide and Dan sighed, putting them down with the rest of the shopping.

'And these? Really?' Dan asked, picking up three bags of sweets.

'I'll pay for them!'

Dan sighed again and put them down too.

'No, it's fine.' He said and Phil grinned.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' He said hurriedly.

'Worse than a three year old.'


	43. Meerkat

'Hi!' Phil said excitedly as Dan picked up the phone.

'Hey, Phil.' Dan replied, stifling a yawn.

'Let me tell you about my day!' Phil said happily.

'How are you, Dan? I'm good thanks Phil, how are you? Why don't you tell me about your day?' Dan said sarcastically and Phil giggled.

'How are you Dan? You're good? Great! Let me tell you about my day!'

Dan laughed. 'Please tell me about your day.'

'Right, so I went to the zoo with Martyn and Cornelia and we witnessed meerkat breeding in progress!' He exclaimed.

'Mhm.' Dan replied, letting his eyes fall closed as he listened to Phil describe in detail exactly what he had witnessed.

'And they were screeching, and I'm kind of traumatised but it was an experience and I'm glad I witnessed nature happening right in front of me.'

Dan gave a sleepy laugh.

'And then, we went to the gift shop and I bought two toy meerkats!' He said happily and continued before Dan could question him. 'One for Martyn and Cornelia. And one for you and me!'

Dan said nothing.

'Dan?' Phil said as he listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. 'Daaaan? Danny?'

Dan was silent.

'Have you fallen asleep? Dan? Dan? Oh, you idiot.' Phil said as he heard a soft snore down the line. 'Alright, night night then, sleepy head. Love you.' Phil said with a laugh and hung up the phone.

* * *

 **an credit to Charlotte herself for the idea and helping co write the convos on the phone with me**

 **she asked me to refer to her in this as my girlfriend sure lets go with that :)**


	44. Sick Dan 20

'Hey, Dan.' Phil said softly, coming into Dan's bedroom, hot water bottle in hand and he pulled back the covers, getting into bed with Dan and giving him the bottle.

Dan mumbled a thank you and snuggled close to Phil.

'How're you feeling?' Phil asked gently, stroking a hand through Dan's hair.

'Ugh.' Dan replied, burying his face into the crook of Phil's neck and Phil kissed his head.

'I'm sorry, Dan.' Phil said, holding Dan to him tightly. 'If there's anything you need then just tell me, okay?'

He felt Dan nod against his skin.


	45. Phil's Skit

Phil pouted as he tried to stop laughing.

'Yeah, that's the shot, right there.' Dan said, zooming in on the camera and Phil giggled.

'Dan! Stop disrupting and film me! I have to edit later!' He laughed as Dan zoomed the camera all around him.

'I'm just trying to get a good shot of my gorgeous boyfriend, excuse me.' Dan said. 'Yeah, stay like that, that's a keeper.'

'You're not even taking pictures! You're filming!' Phil pouted.

'Ugh, fine, film your silly skit then.' Dan conceded and Phil blew him a kiss before getting into position.


End file.
